


Phohunt

by luciole_etoile



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Asian Cuisine, Body Possession, Gen, Ghosties, Memories, SI OC - Freeform, Vietnamese Self-Insert, a bit of guns :3, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciole_etoile/pseuds/luciole_etoile
Summary: "Pho" are Vietnamese noodles in a broth, with meat, cilantro, onions, etc..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I actually didn't do this cause I wanted to eat pho
> 
> I did this to disclaimer; I do not own KHR in any way, shape or form.

I slowly blinked at the city in front of me. This didn’t look anything like the small town I had grown up in for all of my life. Also, where did my friends go? I looked down and realized with a panic I wasn’t sitting down anymore and _the table that was holding my phó was gone._

Mental chaos ensued. I was screaming, but not out loud. Into the void. 

Shaking, I put my theater extracurricular to use and melodramatically lowered myself down to my knees, whining about philosophy and how that bowl of noodles was my entire paycheck at the moment. Certainly, the Higher Forces could’ve left my food alone?! I was so hungry right now…

With an angry sigh and a grumpy stomach I got up and really took a look around me. I found that my acting had gained no looks and came to the conclusion I was either in Japan or some alternate universe with anime characters. And boy, would that be bad because I was the opposite of anime. I was entirely background character. I was part of the faceless innocent crowd murdered by the giant alien thing while on her way to work.

Sweating nervously, because _oh gods what if they didn’t speak English that’s all I know_ and because _shit I literally just got out of bed don’t do this to me Higher Forces come on guys,_ I tapped on the shoulder of a purple-haired boy(? girl?) only to shriek at the sudden realization they _were faceless whaT THE FUCK?!_ And find myself getting somehow sucked into their body, like falling down a slide backward.

I twitched in my new body and with a breath knew what was going on, this person’s life, their previous achievements and hardships, their mistakes and the tragedies plaguing their childhood such as the smoking habit that killed their father and the chemicals of a nail salon that suffocated their mother. My name was Hye(Ire) Woods-Nguyen(nononOWRONGWRON-) and I was an over average twenty-something with a habit of forgetting everything and gaining scars that fade after years. I had shapely hips and terrible eyesight. I hated male doctors as a child. (NOONONO--NONONO)I nearly died of organ failure during my childhood and found out that my heart was on the wrong side during the chaos. My two best friends were occupied with night jobs and occasionally worked as a volunteer. I was majoring in Psychology in college and-and---

 

And right now, I had a headache.

 

I gained control of myself pulled back the sensory overload. Sweeping the area with diligent hawkeyes, I sighed in relief at the absence of curious or confused looks. No one had noticed my freak out. This person had a really good poker face. But.. Over the feeling of frazzled confusion, there was another foreboding. Like someone was yelling at me from beyond a shut door and I couldn’t hear them. Like I was forgetting something really important...

 

_MOTHERMOTHERMOTHERMOTHERPLEASEPLEASEBEALRIGHTTHEHOSPITALIHAVETOHURRYGIVEHERBACK--!!_

 

I stumbled into a nearby alleyway, unnoticed by all but a single pair of eyes. I leaned heavily against the brick wall, pressing my forehead against the dirty bricks regardless of the filth covering them and panted. My head... It hurt... It felt like someone…  
_Suddenly, I found myself watching that same person(what was her name again?) leaning against that wall, like I wasn’t there. They fell on the ground, bleeding out of a bullet hole in their head._

I screamed.


End file.
